


New Rush

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, M/M, PWP without Porn, Safe sex between strangers, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s distracted when it happens, the toy in him coming to life all of the sudden. Startling so badly he almost falls off the chair, Liam grips the edge of the table, biting back a moan. It buzzes hard in him, and Liam’s pretty certain it’s on the highest setting; the one that makes him come without him even touching himself. It’s always on the edge of being too much, but also not.</p><p>His fingers flex against the table, and his head is tipped forward as he takes a shaky breath. Then, as sudden as it began, his toy stops. Just stops. </p><p>Liam’s confused. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that’s not occupied by how good it feels, aftershocks still rushing through him, he wonder what’s wrong with his vibrator. It’s not supposed to go off by itself. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam with a wireless vibrator in public, and Louis finding the remote to it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be on tumblr, but because of the size, I put it here instead. It's written because of this [Prompt meme on Tumblr](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/117456568979/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need)
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

It's not something Liam does every day. It’s just that he needed it today, needed the thrill of people around him not knowing. That’s why he’s sitting by himself in his small favourite coffee shop, sipping slowly on a sweetened tea as he reads the material from his last class. His notes are a mess, but so is his head, so maybe it doesn’t matter.

 

Nothing he reads really sticks with him, he’s too focused on how good he feels.

 

It’s so nice to let the pleasure build, his body warm in his clothes, and his cock pushed hard against his zipper. It’s a bit exciting that nobody around him knows that he’s got a black wireless vibrator deep in his arse, pushing against his prostate every time he moves around the wooden chair.

 

It’s turned off at the moment. But it’s still lovely how it feels, slippery and big in him.

 

He’s distracted when it happens, the toy in him coming to life all of the sudden. Startling so badly he almost falls off the chair, Liam grips the edge of the table, biting back a moan. It buzzes hard in him, and Liam’s pretty certain it’s on the highest setting; the one that makes him come without him even touching himself. It’s always on the edge of being too much, but also not.

 

His fingers flex against the table, and his head is tipped forward as he takes a shaky breath. Then, as sudden as it began, his toy stops. Just stops.

 

Liam’s confused. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that’s not occupied by how good it feels, aftershocks still rushing through him, he wonder what’s wrong with his vibrator. It’s not supposed to go off by itself.

 

Sure, it’s discreet and doesn’t make a sound as long as it’s in him. Still, it would be pretty mortifying of someone found out. He must try to act like nothing is out of the ordinary.

 

His hands shake when he reaches for the papers he dropped on the table, and his cheeks feel flushed and pink. He’s barely halfway through the first sentence when the vibrations start again, only this time it’s slower, shifting speed every other second.

 

“Fuck,” Liam blurts out, too loudly. He looks around himself, but luckily nobody seems to care. Squeezing his eyes shut hard, he wills his body to calm down. Just a bit so he can think properly. His cock is straining against the tight fit of his jeans, and he tries to get some sort of relief, pressing his hand – as discreetly as he can – against it.

 

When he feels like he’s got some sort of control of his body, however small, he moves his hand to his pocket, needing to see what’s wrong with the remote.

 

“Oh _no_ ,” Liam mumbles, checking the other pocket just in case. Even when he knows where the thing should be. It’s not there, however. “Fuck.”

 

He must have dropped it, he realises, flushing hot with embarrassment. He did move tables shortly after he came there, since his favourite table became available. Lifting his gaze from his lap, his eyes land on a bloke who looks to be about his age, maybe a bit older. He’s terribly attractive, with a mess of brown hair and a bit of scruff on his cheeks, and a pair of pink lips that makes Liam want.

 

Liam lets out a small moan without meaning to, biting the inside of his cheek hard directly after to stop another needy sound slipping out.

 

He’s got two options. Just sit there and enjoy the slow, lovely, torture of the toy fluttering against his prostate. Or he can go over there and ask for the remote. It’s his after all. This bloke, who’s pressing it absentmindedly while he drinks his tea, has no idea what he’s doing to Liam.

 

Maybe it can remain that way.

 

His legs shake when he gets up from the chair, and he almost doubles over when the toy moves in him: his cock jerks hard, making his pants feel sticky and wet with precome. It’s horrifying, having to ask, but maybe he can do so without making a mess in his pants.

 

Liam hopes he can. But he’s so close, his body buzzing with need to come.

 

Pulling his t-shirt down, Liam hopes nobody notices how hard he is. How desperate he is in the middle of a coffee shop, in bright daylight. Every step forward is a struggle, the change of speed on the toy shocking him to sudden stops before he forces himself to move again. Not looking at the bloke, he drops down on the chair right in front of him. If Liam sits, he might not be able to notice Liam’s _problem_.

 

It’s better.  

 

Liam’s cheeks must be a bright pink, and his breath comes too fast. But maybe this stranger with sharp, blue eyes that’s trained right on Liam, thinks he’s sick. Or something.

 

It’s maybe not so weird that he stares at Liam. Since Liam’s just sitting there, struggling not to squirm or moan. He’s not entirely successful; he can’t make himself sit still, hips moving in tiny circles that he can’t stop.

 

It just feels so bloody good.

 

“Hi,” Liam mumbles out eventually, smiling shakily. “You think -” Liam presses his lips together, horrified by how rough his voice sounds. How very obvious it must be. “You think I can, you know, have that?”

 

“What?” the guy asks, arching one eyebrow high. Not even paying it any attention, his fingers move on the remote, pushing the button that Liam knows very well.

 

“Fuck,” Liam groans out, one hand flat against his cock. He’s sweating through his t-shirt, it feels like, and his arse clenches around the toy. “Please.”

 

“I’m Louis,” the pretty stranger, Louis apparently, says. “It feels like you should know.” His eyes seem even sharper, fixated on Liam’s face. “If you’re asking me for things.” He doesn’t give Liam the remote, but his eyes slip down to it for a short moment. With a small smile, he pushes the off button.

 

Liam lets out a sigh, leaning back in the chair. It feels like he can breathe again, even when he thinks Louis – why Liam should know his name, he’s got _no_ idea – might have figured it out. He’s rock hard in his jeans, of course he is. It’s just less urgent. Less like he’s shaking apart.

 

“You sure you want it back?” Louis asks, smirking. “You seemed like you had a great time, mate.”

 

Liam blushes, shaking his head. It’s not that it wasn’t true. It did feel great; it’s just that Louis didn’t know what he was doing to Liam, when he did it. Even with his head fuzzy with need, it feels wrong somehow. Though, now Louis does know. So maybe he should let him hold onto the remote, let him do whatever he wants to him.

 

Louis shrugs, trying and failing not to look disappointed. “Fine then.” He starts to push the remote towards Liam but stops when Liam shakes his head again, more frantically this time. “Oh,” he mumbles, eyes shining up, sparkling almost. “Really?”

 

Liam nods, not sure he can say the words out loud. It’s a bit too much, asking a stranger, no matter how hot, to get him off in a public place.

 

“You want to tell me your name?” Louis asks, at the same time as he takes the remote in his hand. “Or is that a secret?”

 

“No,” Liam pauses, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth as a wave of pleasure rolls through him, the toy coming to life in him again. “It’s Liam.”

 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you,” Louis says, as if they’re talking about the weather, not watching each other closely as Liam’s cock blurts out precome in his pants, hips pushing up into the air.

 

Liam giggles, biting back yet another sound. “Same,” he croaks out, tummy squirmy and hot. He’s so, so close, and the way Louis is looking at him doesn’t help. “Oh god.”

 

“Yeah,” Louis murmurs, flicking on the highest speed again. “Does it feel good?”

 

A laugh wells up in Liam’s throat, but he knows it will come out as a loud groan if he opens his mouth. So, he just nods again, fingers gripping his jeans hard as he starts to come, cock twitching wetly over and over as he shakes through it.

 

“Bloody hell,” Louis breathes out, sounding as dazed as Liam feels. “You’re so pretty.”

 

Liam’s never been called pretty. Not that word. But he finds that he likes the way Louis says it, and he would love to make him say it again. The toy is still on, the remote forgotten in Louis’ hand. “What about you?” Liam asks, nervous that Louis might say no.

 

“Me?” Louis asks, fingers moving to turn the vibrator off. "I'm pretty well off, I think. With that little show."

 

Liam lets out a shaky laugh when the vibrator stops. "I could help you. Like, if you want?"

 

Louis freezes, eyes going even darker. Nodding to himself, he turns to look at the blonde bloke behind the counter, finding him busy, not paying attention to anything but the line.  "Niall won't care if use the loo for a bit."

 

It's probably not entirely true. But Liam doesn't care. If Louis knows this Niall, he won't call the cops on them for indecent behaviour, or something. _Probably_. "Sure," he mumbles. This was so not what he had planned for the day. He’s not complaining, though.

 

He's clumsy when he gets up, almost tipping over the chair in his haste. His limbs feel soft and loose. A bit like noodles, his orgasm-addled brain adds. Louis sends him a confused glance when Liam giggles to himself. Somehow they get to the toilet without anything going wrong; Louis pressed tightly against his back the whole time.

 

"What do you want?" Louis asks, when the door is locked.

 

Liam's pretty sure he should be the one to ask that question. Louis' jeans are obviously tented, and while Liam's cock is trying to chub up again, just the thought of Louis being so turned on by watching him fall apart enough, it's Louis turn.

 

"Anything," he answers, shifting restlessly. It's not a lie, he would probably let Louis, who he doesn't even know, do pretty much _anything_ to him.

 

Louis looks surprised, just for a short moment. Then the round, confused pout on his lips is replaced by a pleased smile. "Can I take that thing out of you? Put my cock in you instead?"

 

Something hot tugs low in Liam's tummy and he swallows hard. "Please."

 

Louis nods, his attention not fully on Liam as he finds a condom, somewhere deep in his bag.

 

Soon, Liam's leaned forward, hands resting on the sink, and pants pushed down below his knees. He's watching his own face, eyes glazed over and lips swollen, as Louis' fingers skim his buttock, just a soft touch on his feverish hot skin.

 

Liam’s about to beg, but the words die in his throat, when Louis' fingers pull at the end of the vibrator, sliding it out of him slowly. The toy is quickly replaced by two fingers, wet with spit, pushing into him, teasing and slow.

 

“Feels good?” Louis murmurs, smiling at him in the mirror. He looks like he knows exactly what it does to Liam, how every nerve ending lights on fire as Louis’ knuckles rub against his arse, fingers shoved as far as they go.

 

“Please,” Liam begs, pushing his hips back against Louis’ hand. “Just get it in me.” Liam’s wet with lube, and he’s not in need of any more prep.

 

Louis’ fingers stop moving, almost forgotten, it seems like. “So fucking fit,” he mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Liam’s neck. Then he takes his fingers out, as slow as he pushed them in, leaving Liam feeling empty, arse clenching around nothing after having been full for so long.

 

Louis’ cock stretches him wider than his toy did, and Liam whines, dropping his head forward. He’s so warm, and Louis in him makes him feel even hotter, his skin slick with sweat at Louis sinks into him. It’s so much better than the toy. Maybe it’s because Louis is touching him, one hand tracing the skin above Liam’s cock, not quite touching him, only teasing.

 

Louis stops moving when he’s bottomed out; hips flush against Liam’s bum. “You look so pretty on my cock,” Louis murmurs, moving his hand up Liam’s body until he can turn Liam’s head towards him, and press an open-mouthed kiss against his lips. It’s a bit off-center, and a lot wet, Louis’ tongue flicking into his mouth. He sucks Liam’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at the skin, grinning against his lips when Liam moans, his cock is just there.

 

Liam stops thinking when Louis starts fucking into him, cock rubbing against the nub of nerves deep in him. His cock is mostly hard again, and he keens in the back of his throat when Louis’ hand wraps around it. It’s almost too much, he’s sensitive and shivers every time Louis’ thumb rubs against the slick head. He doesn’t ask Louis to stop, doesn’t even want him to.

 

Louis’ thrusts are starting to grow uneven, not as controlled. Then he stops kissing Liam, breath coming out in harsh, hot gasps against Liam’s neck. “Feel so fucking good,” Louis says, voice muffled.

 

“You too,” Liam says, arching his back, fucking himself back against Louis. It makes Louis get even deeper in him, cock pushing against his prostate even harder. “Oh fuck.”

 

Louis pauses, hands gripping Liam’s hips hard as he looks at him in the mirror, both of their skin pink in the pale light. “You gonna come?”

 

Liam nods, surprised that he is so soon after the last. Groaning when Louis shoves him forward with the force of next thrust, he watches Louis in the mirror. They look so good together, Louis smaller than him, but so powerful that he feels bigger.

 

His orgasm comes almost as a shock, even with the sparks of pleasure running up his spine and his cock wet and shiny with precome. Choking back a moan, he slumps back against Louis, pearls of come landing on the front of his t-shirt and Louis’ hand; he’s almost coming dry, but it’s still messier than it should be in a public place. It’s not like he’s got an extra t-shirt with him.

 

“Fuck,” Louis chokes out, grinding into Liam, never pulling out more than an inch. It’s so much. So, _so_ much, but Liam still doesn’t want him to pull out. “You feel so good around me when you come.”

 

Nodding along to Louis’ words, Liam feels weak, arms trembling as he holds himself up. It does feel wonderful, Louis’ dick thick and lovely in him. Even now when it’s on the edge of being painful.

 

Liam’s no idea how long it takes, but Louis comes a little while after him, sucking a pinkish mark into the side of Liam’s neck as his cock swells. Louis’ come is hot in him, even with the condom, and Liam moans softly, craning his neck around until Louis catches on and kisses him again.

 

Kissing Louis is amazing, Liam thinks. He would love to do it all day, and maybe let him put one or two more love bites on his neck, but they’re in a toilet. They can’t stay there any longer.

 

“We should,” Liam murmurs, pulling away from Louis’ lips with a wet pop. “We should get out of here.”

 

Louis kisses him once more, softer than before, as he slips out of Liam. “Yeah,” Louis laughs, dropping the condom in the bin, putting a few unused paper towels over it. Which Liam is glad for. It pretty obvious what they did in there, but he rather the next person in there didn’t see the evidence of it.

 

When they go out together, there’s one more bloke behind the counter. A lad with curls and a big smile on his face. The hand gestures he makes causes Liam to blush wildly and hide his face against Louis’ neck, grateful that he’s so close.

 

He's got on Louis' soft sweater, and it was both of them in there, so it's fairly evident what they did in there. Louis' sweater is a bit too small on him. But it smells nice, and most importantly, it covers the come-stain on his shirt. The vibrator is in him again, but nobody but him and Louis knows about that.

 

Louis only laughs and flips the curly-haired bloke off. “Bugger off, Harry,” he shouts. “You’ve nothing to say.”

 

“Oh gosh,” Liam mumbles, sure his cheeks would be on fire in he blushed any harder. “Why did we do that? I’ve a flat like five minutes away from here.”

 

Louis pinches his side, still laughing. “Because someone put a toy in his arse.” His voice gets lower, more private, as he says the word ‘toy'. “Not that I’m not grateful that you did, mind you.”

 

“Or that I lost the remote,” Liam reminds him, starting to laugh too. It’s pretty funny when he think about it. What a way to meet someone.

 

"You're lucky it was me who found it," Louis says, wiggling his eyebrows. "And not an old lady."

 

Liam takes Louis' hand, starting to lead him out of there, ignoring the catcalls from Louis' friends. They can go back to Liam's flat now, get to know each other a bit better. If Louis wants to.

 

Liam is pretty certain Louis wants to. If how willingly he follows Liam is any indication.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/117541413709/new-rush-misslii-one-direction-band-archive)


End file.
